


Firsts

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: It's great that your first best friend also shares a lot of first experiences with you. It's not so great that he's also your first love without showing any signs of feeling the same.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my most requested fic. I can date this one to somewhere in late 2016/early 2017, because there's a reference in it from the first season of Crazy Ex-Girlfriend lmao

_ Age 4 _

You sit on the roundabout cross-legged, indignantly pressing your hands into your cheeks. You look over at your sibling, playing with their friends. You wish you could have friends too. You don’t start school here until next month. It seems pointless though - what’s the point of turning 5 if you don’t have anyone to invite to a birthday party?

A boy with dark hair that keeps falling in his face and brown eyes that glisten when the midday sun hits them saunters up to you. “Hi! Are you waiting for anyone else?”

You sigh, shaking your head. “No. You and your friends can have it.”

“Oh! I’m here by myself. Well not by myself, my mom’s here too, but I was hoping we could take it in turns!” He outstretches his hand, flicking his head to keep the hair out of his eyes again, “I’m Trevor!”

You introduce yourself, taking a clip out of your hair and reaching up to pin Trevor’s fringe back. He has the most beautiful face you’ve ever seen. “That should help!”

Trevor scrunches his face up, “Now I look like a girl!”

You frown, “There’s nothing wrong with that! Just for that you can spin me first,” you insist, and so Trevor does.

_ Age 13 _

You and your best friend Trevor are sat in his bedroom playing Mario Party, just a standard summer Sunday evening for you both. He seems more restless tonight, though. You ask, “Is everything okay?”

He sighs, “Well...We start high school next week.”

“Well yeah, but you’re one of the smartest people I know! You’re the last person who should worry about high school!” you elbow him and he laughs nervously.

“Right, but...It’s not that part of high school that scares me.” He looks over at you, “I don’t want to sound, y’know, big-headed or anything, but...What if I meet someone and they want to kiss me?”

You giggle, “What, is someone still afraid of getting cooties?”

“No!” Trevor shoves you in the side. “I’m...Worried I’ll be bad at it.”

You roll your eyes, “Nobody expects you to be good at it right off the bat!” Trevor keeps looking at you sadly and you sigh. “What, you want to practice or something?”

Trevor nods slowly. “If that’s okay...”

You shrug, “I haven’t had any experience either, so...” you trail off. 

“W-well,” Trevor stammers, “I think I- I come over like this, a-and...” he leans towards you, resting a hand on your hip. He leans in close to you, tilting his head both ways. You try and match his movements, but at the last minute his nose crashes into yours and you both laugh nervously.

You try to play it cool, try to breathe deeply in case he can hear your heart thumping too. You’re so close to him right now you can see the little dip left by the dimple that forms when he smiles. The specks in his eyes that glow in the sun are dulled in the unnatural light, but they’re there. Trevor has been the love of your life - but you can’t say that, you’re only 13, you’ve barely lived.

You hold his jaw in place and move to him. His lips are smooth, warm, simply invigorating. He doesn’t respond at first, but after a few pecks from you he starts to kiss back. Feeling him push out to you makes you crave even more. He carries on with even more fervour until he suddenly stops, pulling back and whipping his hand back into his lap. He mumbles a “thanks” and goes to play another game.

Your chest feels as though it’s made of lead. You excuse yourself and run all the way from Trevor’s house to your own, heading straight to your bed and sobbing into your pillow.

You do everything you can to avoid Trevor for a while. You immerse yourself in schoolwork, staying back at the library to get the late bus home so as to avoid potentially sharing the normal ride home with him. People start getting hyped for homecoming, asking each other out to it, but you can’t bear to even think of boys or dances without reliving that awful moment in your head. 

On the day your friends go dress shopping, Trevor finds you in your corner of the library. You don’t notice him approaching - you’re too busy reading. He clears his throat and points to the empty chair adjacent to you. With a heavy heart, you nod. “Hey,” he starts softly.

“Hey.” you reply bluntly. You don’t mean to be so cold to him, you don’t want to be - but you have to be.

“You’ve been awful distant lately, are you all right?” Trevor asks, his thick brows furrowing together.

“Nope, I’m half left, see,” you wave your left hand in the air and Trevor chuckles.

“That’s not what I meant.” He chews on his lip before continuing, “Is it because of how I kissed?” You think about whether or not to answer honestly when he continues sadly, “Was I really that bad at it?”

You shake your head with a small smile. “No, you were fine. I...I’ve been busy with my new friends! You know, new school, new start.”

“Right,” Trevor breathes out a sigh of relief before continuing, “but does that mean you don’t want to hang out any more?”

“Well, no,” you blurt out before you can think of something else. Damn. You didn’t want to outright say no because you can’t keep making yourself feel like this. But you look at his smile, at the dimple that you could place on him from memory, at his eyes creasing at the corners, at how one side of his upper lip lifts higher than the other, and all of that flies out the window.

“Good! Because, obviously, the homecoming dance is coming up, a-and I...I was wondering if...” he starts wringing his hands together.

“You’re worried you’ll look dumb if you turn up without a date and you don’t know any other girls,” you state simply.

“It’s more...Nuanced than that,” Trevor scrunches his face up in hope that he used the word right.

Of course, what you’re unaware of is that Trevor is terrified he’s lost you for good. That him being so nervous about being too eager to kiss you that he had to stop himself has been too obvious and ruined your first kiss and that he’s lost the girl he loves. But he won’t admit that. He’ll let you believe whatever you want as long as he gets to spend time with you again. As long as he gets to watch the sparkle in your eyes dance when you laugh, and the little twitch of the nose you do right before you start to think deeply about something, that’s all he wants back.

You, blissfully unaware of this, shrug, “Sure. It’ll be nice to catch up, I guess.”

Trevor grins, “Alright, cool! I mean, I doubt we’ll really be able to catch up at the dance, but...We could always go to that Italian place your mom used to take us to beforehand?”

“Sounds good,” you press your lips together and nod. Trevor grins and waves goodbye as he leaves the library, leaving you to curse yourself. You’re just letting him walk all over you - to you, Trevor is now your first friend, first kiss, first dinner date, first dance date; you feel like to Trevor you’re just a test dummy.

_ Age 15 _

“Trevor, what are you doing?” you giggle as your best friend pokes at a crushed can on the sidewalk with a big stick he’s found.

“Ohhh, and it’s Collins to the left, he’s coming up, he does a  _ spectacular _ dodge past the opposition,” he twirls around you, “and he sees the keeper, stares him face-on, he sees the shot, he takes the shot, and he scores! The crowd goes crazy!” he raises his stick high in the air and you cheer and clap for him, making him grin proudly.

“You excited for your first hockey game?” you ask with a smirk.

“Uh,  _ yes _ ! You’re still gonna be front and center, right? I’m gonna need you!” After last year’s homecoming had settled some kind of emotional compromise for you, you do get these temporary lapses. Like just then. He’s only telling you he needs you as a friend, a good luck charm.

“Of course.”

Just before the game begins, Trevor comes out to the edge of the rink and looks around to you. You go over and meet him, asking if everything’s okay.

“Yeah, just...I can’t put my helmet on without…” he demonstrates the fact that when he slides his helmet on, his fringe fans out over his eyes. “I swore I was gonna get my hair cut soon but I thought I’d be good until the weekend and - could you…?”

“Trevor, I’m not qualified to cut your hair!” you laugh, and Trevor frowns. You feel around in your hair for a couple of bobby pins and tuck back his fringe, holding it in place. “There, just like when we were kids! Now you look like a giiirl,” you tease in a childish voice, akin to one of his first sentences to you.

“Don’t care, girls are awesome, thanks!” he leans over to kiss your cheek before putting his helmet on and skating away to join his team. And there’s that lapse again.

_ Age 17 _

You hear a moan fall into your mouth, you feel a hand grip on your arm. A small part of you that you wish you could shut up still hopes that it’s Trevor. It never is. You’ve enjoyed every moment of the past year dating your current boyfriend, but since Trevor met his girlfriend too, you see less of each other and you start to miss little things about him. You miss him throwing blocks of chocolate into your mouth every time you got a question right without looking at your textbook. You miss winding down from study sessions by playing Mario Party, your long-standing tradition. You miss seeing the end slate to a game and hearing the phrase, “You wanna practice kissing again?”

Wait, no you don't. You don't miss that. You don't need to. You don't need a practice kisser, you have someone to ACTUALLY kiss.

You certainly don't miss your heart swooping every time he's near - especially when he jogs up to meet you in the hallway and grabs your shoulders with a, “Guess who!” laughing as he readjusts his bag straps.

“What's up, Trevor?” You ask with a giggle.

“It's weird hearing my actual name here,” Trevor admits.

“Sorry, let me convert to one of your gaming buddies just a second,” you slouch and put on a deliberately low voice, “What's up, Tre-Co!”

Trevor laughs, “Ah, there it is. Hey, are you going to that party this weekend?”

You take a deep breath in. “Yeah...I don't know…”

He frowns, “Why not? We'll be there! Is your guy coming t- Wait, are you guys…” he waves his hands around as if to say ‘not together’.

“Oh! No, we're still together and he's going but…” You sigh.

“C'mon,” he prompts, “You can tell me.”

“Well...There's gonna be... _ Alcohol _ at this party, right?” You say in a hushed tone. “I've never really drank it before…”

“Me neither,” Trevor shrugs. “That's why I need you there. I'll be there for you too!”

“I suddenly have the urge to clap four times in quick succession,” you tease, and Trevor laughs. You sigh in defeat. “Fine. I'll come.” Trevor punches the air. “But if there's Mario Party there, you know it's going down!”

“Uh, b-ring it!” Trevor holds his arms up, stretching out the word ‘bring’ into two syllables.

Before you know it, the party's in full swing and you haven't seen Trevor or your boyfriend anywhere. You really don’t want to start drinking without at least one of them. You hide out in the bathroom for a while and text Trevor,  _ Hey! Where are you? _

After reading the reply,  _ Sorry! Found a pool table and couldn’t resist. Still sober though! Meet you in the kitchen to celebrate what will obviously be my victory ;D _ , you make your way down the stairs, freezing halfway when you see someone who looks suspiciously like your boyfriend leading someone who looks suspiciously like Trevor’s girlfriend into a closet.

You slowly carry on back down, dreading what could possibly be happening on the other side of that door. Hearing banging and muffled moans breaks you to the point of sinking down onto the kitchen floor, leaning back against the counter with your head in your hands. You see Trevor approach with a bottle in each hand, passing one to you with a smile. “Hey, you! What’s got you down?” A  _ thud _ from the other side of the wall answers him and he waggles his eyebrows. “Ah. I see. They putting a downer on you? I’ll cool ‘em off.”

“T-Trevor, n-” you start, reaching out to him, but it’s too late. He swings the door open, his face falls. He reaches in, he tugs something out, balls it up in his fist. He throws it out into the room. His (presumably now ex-)girlfriend runs after her shirt, covering herself with her arms as best as she can. Your (definitely now ex-)boyfriend lunges towards Trevor. His friends rush to his aid, but you’re there first, holding your hand up as though creating a force field. He looks at you apologetically, but you give him pure ice. Trevor practically snarls at him and he scoffs, following his (presumably new) girlfriend.

After Trevor’s friends offer quick condolences, they decide to leave you to it. Trevor opens his bottle of beer, then hands you the opener. You open yours, setting the cap and the tool aside. Trevor holds his up, “To us even making bad decisions together!”

You push his arm down. “No...To us promising from now on we’ll make better decisions,” you correct.

“I’ll drink to that,” Trevor clinks his drink against yours before you both take a swig. Trevor pulls an initial face of disgust before it turning into one of intrigue. You, however, are stood there with a face on you like you’ve just had an entire lemon placed on your tongue. Trevor giggles at you before taking the bottle away and handing you another, sweeter drink. “Maybe try some flavoured vodka for now, huh?”

Both you and Trevor try all kinds of drinks that night until you end up sprawled across the floor in...some room. Trevor falls asleep with his back to yours and you roll over to look at him. Your very drunk brain just wants to know why he doesn’t love you like you love him. If he really did, he’d have said something by now. Sure, you know you feel that way and  _ you _ haven’t said anything, but surely he’d  _ know _ , right? Maybe he does love you, but not in the same way. Maybe he thinks that’s the way you love him too. You watch as the thoughts swimming in your mind ebb away as Trevor’s parted lips move in and out with his breaths before finally falling asleep next to him.

You literally just stir when Trevor notices with an, “Oh good, you’re up, I need you.”

You go to move but the pain in your head is so strong you just physically can’t. “Ugh, what is it?” you ask, holding your head.

“You...Have helped me survive my first friendship, kiss, date, game, taste of alcohol...Please, tell me you have something for my first hangover.”

You groan softly, holding your face in your hands and rolling back over. “Nope, sorry.”

_ Age 18 _

“Oh, come on, grumpus!” Trevor sits on the bottom of your bed as you groan into your pillow, shaking you by your hip.

You bat at him blindly, “No. Not going. Can’t make me.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! I’ll still go, even though the Bitch-hiker’s Guide to the Galaxy will be there,” he points out.

“Your bitch puns are wearing thin,” you call out from in your pillow and Trevor laughs. You sigh, hitting the cushion and laying on it again. “We were gonna  _ go _ together,” you say quietly, “we had  _ plans _ .”

“Yeah, and he had plans of his own - alright, we’re better than The Liar, The Bitch And The Closet.” Trevor insists as he climbs onto the bed next to you. “Come with me,” he pleads. “You were my first date, now you can be my last one of high school, too. Please?”

Your heart grows heavy once more. You wish you could stop that. You wish you’d been able to get over Trevor, but you can’t. Instead you do what adults do - you suck it up, take a deep breath in, only for him to interrupt with a hug, “You don’t have to answer, don’t worry.”

He stops to hover over you, licking his lips, and you stammer, “D-did you want to play Mario Party?”

Trevor clearly swallows hard, “Did you want to just skip that and go right to practicing kissing again?”

“Do we really need practice at this point?” you ask, your heart absolutely pounding.

Trevor smirks, “It’s been a while, maybe we need a refresher course.”

Your breathing gets heavier as you nod, “Maybe we do.”

This kiss is not like any other. Sure, you guys have matured since then, but it’s more than that. Feeling Trevor’s mouth on yours feels like home again. You had always been self-conscious of adding tongue to your kisses with other people, but with Trevor it all happens naturally. Similarly, you’d never known what to do with your hands, but they find Trevor’s hair, which he certainly seems to enjoy, especially as he bends lower to kiss your neck. His hand moves from cradling your head to gently cupping your breast. You’d  _ never _ let anyone else do that, but Trevor just knows you. He leans back up to kiss you again, taking your lower lip in his mouth and pulling back with a gentle growl. He rests his forehead on yours and says, “I want you so bad.”

You whimper, hearing the words you’ve craved your whole life. “God, I want you too,  _ please _ .”

Trevor shakes his head. “No, it’s too rushed, I- We-” His face lights up. “Come to prom with me and I promise. Then. You deserve the best first time,” he nuzzles your nose with his own.

You sigh, “Was this all an elaborate ploy to get me to come to prom?”

“It was a confession 14 years in the making,” Trevor admits, and as the light shines through your window, you see it again. The glowing specks in his eyes. The hair falling softly over them. The upper lip raising higher in one corner. Everything you love is right in front of you, and every bit of it loves you too.


End file.
